Dreams Into The Future
by NarutokidSpirit
Summary: Sakura keeps getting strange Dreams about 5 girls that find out they hold powers that can save the earth, Who are these girls? What powers do they hold?
1. Chapter 1

Dreams into the Future

Summery: Sakura keeps getting strange Dreams about 5 girls that find out they hold powers that can save the earth, Who are these girls? What powers do they hold?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did!

Future Fanfics: There will be a sequel to Dreams into the Future it will be called The Legendary 5 Stars.

Dreams into the Future

Wake up Call

Chapter 1

_A girl about 13 years old looked out her window crying, she was looking up at the stars. Her face could not be seen it was blurry._

_As soon as she turned round she saw flashing lights in the corner of her eyes, she darted back to her window she could see 5 animal shape stars falling towards her whispering chants the only whisper she heard until they fell on her were _

"_**The legendary Animal Stars will only fall upon the Legendary 4 and join together with the Animal girl"**_

"Ahhhhh!" A pink hair 12 year old woke up screaming and in the process fell off her bed.

"Ow" The pink haired girl rubbed her head and then heard her doorbell go she got up and walked towards it and opened it to find a Black hair boy and a Blonde haired boy at her door.

"HEY SAKURA-CHAN YOUR UP LATER THEN KAKASHI YOU MISSED TRAINING!" The blonde haired boy shouted.

"Oh no jeez stupid dream" Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"**Damn it! But that dream seems like its important" **Sakura's inner-self said.

"_Yeah maybe I should write it down and if another weird dream like that says something I can put it all together and see if it means something!" _

Sakura decided she would do that she forgot all about the people at the door and went to find paper and a pen. Once she did she wrote down…

_**Dream Notes**_

_**The Legendary Animal Stars will only fall upon the Legendary 4 and join together with the Animal girl**_

Happy what she wrote she walked back to the door to the finding it open she remember that Sasuke and Naruto had come sighing she went to the door to find them still there.

"Hey guys I need to get dressed so can you not come in until I'm done or you can just go home there's no reason to wait for me" Sakura told them.

"Sakura-Chan I will happily wait for you!" The blonde hair boy yelled.

"Hn there's no point Naruto she's a girl she's weak why do you even talk to her?" The black hair boy stated. Sakura eyes sadden and then she closed the door and walked to the shower.

_Why do they think I'm weak?_

**No that's just Sasuke**

_No I can tell Naruto thinks it too he's just nice and doesn't say it to my face_

Sakura's inner then left. Sakura then got out the bathroom and put her ninja outfit on (A/N if you watch Naruto Sakura's wearing her outfit which she wears when she's 12 it the sleeveless 1) and steps outside to Tsunade's office for a new mission.

**Tsunade's Office**

"Hn Naruto how come you like our weak teammate so much?"

"Sakura's not weak" Naruto didn't yell at Sasuke but whispered.

"I bet if Sakura here you would have yelled that at me and not just have whispered" Sasuke said, but unknowing Sakura was at the door listen he continued.

"Naruto I mean really I know you think she weak to she a burden to the team" Sasuke stated, Sakura did not want to hear anymore and ran to the cherry blossom tree at the park. When she got there she heard crying on the other side.

**Sakura Pov**

Who's crying? I wondered as I walked towards the source.

"P-Please do-don't hurt m-me" So Hinata is the one crying.

"Hinata it's just me Sakura I'm not going to hurt you," I stated with a smile, Hinata looked up at me and smile back.

"So what happened?" I asked.

"My family think I'm weak and so do my teammates" She sniffed.

"The same here why do they do that?" I wondered.

"I don't know maybe we should see Ino and Tenten too they don't have the greatest time with their teammates either" Hinata suggested. I nodded and we both headed to Tenten's house first finding Ino there too.

"Hey guys" Tenten whispered as we entered her room.

"I bet you guys haven't had a good day either" Ino asked.

"Yeah everyone had just been their normal self's" Hinata stated, just then my phone started beeping I looked at the Id _Naruto_ I answered it.

"_Sakura-Chan where are you we have a mission you know!" _

"I know Naruto but since I'm so weak you and Sasuke can do it by yourself"

"_What Sakura-Chan your not weak" _

"Lair" I then hung up on him.

"Sakura you Ok" Tenten asked.

"I'm fine Tenten it felt good to finally say some feeling's I have for my teammates" My phone started beeping again I read the Id _Sasuke _great

"What"

"_Get down to this mission now!" _

"Why should I you would complain more about me being the burden of the team!" Tenten then took the phone from me and put him on loudspeaker.

"Look here Uchiha you're an idiot!" Tenten yelled into the phone.

"And you have CHICKEN ASS HAIR!" Ino shouted.

"And you don't care about Sakura, she might not be as good at fighting as you and Naruto but Sakura is kind and would never let her friends down!" Hinata stated loudly into the phone.

"_Then why is she not down here for the mission if she cares about her friends so much?" _

"Because Sasuke you are no friend of mine!" I slammed then phone closed.

"Hey Guys why don't we start training together?" I asked.

"That would be great we can help each other with stuff we don't know" Tenten said

"Yeah I'd rather train with you guys then my teammates" Ino yelled.

"And if are teammates find us we can stick up for each other" Hinata stated.

"So it settled were going to be training together and to make it easier, Tenten can we live with you?" I asked

"Sure tomorrow I'll go with Ino to her house and help her get her stuff and Hinata and Sakura can go together?" Tenten said we all nodded and went to sleep early.

* * *

By the way Sakura doesn't live with her family anymore they died, and Tenten never met hers. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams into the Future

Moving in and meeting someone new

Chapter 2

"_**Where am I?" **__I wondered._

"_**Together they will become the Legendary 5 Animal Stars**__" The girl from last night's dream was now in a park where 5 girls were standing together looking at he stars on the ground _

"_**Together they will become the Legendary 5 Animal Stars" **__There was then a bright light of 4 different colors_

"Hey Sakura time to go get your stuff" Tenten then though a pillow at me.

"Arg Ok I'm up you ready Hinata?" I looked at Hinata.

"Yeah I'm ready" Hinata stated I got up and then walked down stair with Hinata out the front door.

"We can go your house first Sakura it's closer" Hinata said. About 5 minutes later we were at my front door and into the house.

"Wait here Hinata if anyone comes at the door call for me" I told her and ran upstairs to my room and got my clothes etc and lastly I got My dream notebook and remember I needed to write in this mornings dream.

_**Dream Notes**_

_**The Legendary Animal Stars will only fall upon the Legendary 4 and join together with the Animal girl**_

_**Together they will become the Legendary 5 Animal Stars **_

"SAKURA!" I jumped as I heard Hinata voice though the house and quickly ran down stair.

"Hinata what's wrong?" I got to Hinata who was still at the door.

"It's Sasuke," She whispered. I nodded and she opened the door so we could both see him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"We have a mission," He stated.

"So I told you, Naruto and you can go without me I'm staying and training with my friends," I told him, Tenten and Ino then came to the door.

"Hinata me and Ino got your stuff so you dad didn't try to stop you cause he can't hit us can he" Tenten said pretending Sasuke wasn't there, Hinata smile in thanks.

"So chicken dude what you doing here" Ino asked.

"Sakura's got a mission," He stated again.

"Jeez didn't we tell you yesterday she doesn't like you and will not go on mission with you so called teammates" Tenten asked.

"How about you go and find an emo corner to sit in?" Hinata stated.

**Hehe you ROCK HINATA! **Inner Sakura screamed. I then picked up my stuff and Hinata went to Tenten and Ino to get her stuff.

"Where the hell are you going!?" Sasuke then grabbed my wrist.

"That's none of your business Sasuke" He then tightened his hand on my wrist.

"Your coming to the mission" He stated. When he started pulling me away I slapped him.

"Don't think you can just make me do anything you want me too!" I yelled. I locked my front door and left with Tenten, Hinata and Ino

**Tenten's House **

**Hinata's Pov**

"Sakura that was awesome the next time Sasuke or anyone else comes to take one of us away let me slap them!" Tenten yelled

"Thanks! And Hinata I loved what you said to him!" Sakura said loudly.

"Yeah! How about you go and find an emo corner to sit in?" Ino laughed

"Oh no you found out my secret!" Tenten yelled in a guy voice and went to a corner and pretended to cry. Everyone started to laugh.

"I know were meant to be training but how about we go shopping for new ninja outfits?" Ino asked.

"Sure!"

"It could be fun"

"As long as were getting ninja clothes it's cool"

"Yes! Let's go!" Ino yelled and ran down stairs.

**The Mall**

"What to buy?" Ino asked herself.

"Hey Tenten I found you something!" Sakura yelled, Tenten went towards Sakura and smiled at what she pick. I then gave Tenten extra stuff to go with it. When Tenten came out of the changing room and paid we had got our new ninja outfit and then we started walking back to Tenten's house. (A/N The outfits are on my bio)

"As soon as we get changed let's go get some training done I didn't want these new ninja outfits so we couldn't show them off" Ino said.

"Hey aren't they the guys?" Tenten whispered pointing at a group of boys.

"Yeah it is I can hear Naruto loudness from here," Sakura said.

"I can hear Kiba and Akamaru from here too," I stated

"Lee and his stupid youthfulness" Tenten sighed.

"Choji and his fattening chips" Ino rolled her eyes.

"SAKURA MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!" Lee shouted.

"Oh shit he saw us!" Ino whispered.

"I WISH YOU WERE HEAR MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!" Lee cried.

"Thank god he didn't see us! I would have been killed!" Sakura shouted, Lee then turned around and Sakura covered her mouth.

"SAKURA NOW WERE ALL GOING TO BE KILLED!" Ino yelled, Lee then started running towards them yelling about Sakura being youthful and blah, blah, blah.

"I know I'm not that good at shouting or tactics but RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed running towards Tenten's house at full speed.

"I'm going with Hinata's plan BYE!" Sakura then started running full speed with me with Lee close behind.

"Well at least he's not chasing us" Tenten said.

"What the hell are you girls doing here?" Sasuke asked/commanded.

"Um we live in this village" Ino said with sarcasm.

"Well maybe you need to lea"

"Don't say anymore Uchiha" A brown hair girl commanded.

"Hey who are you" Naruto asked pointing a finger at the girl.

"If I tell you, you die" She stated all the boys backed away and ran except from Shino, Neji and Sasuke who just "Hn" and walked off.

"Um s-so errrrr" Ino said a bit frightened.

"Don't worry I only said that to scare them away I'm the Animal girl of the forest," She said.

"SO YOU'RE THAT GIRL MY DREAM WAS ON ABOUT!" Sakura yelled from behind them.

"What dream?" I asked

"Yeah what the hell are you on about Sakura!" Tenten yelled back, Sakura then told us the whole story.

"So you're here why?" Ino asked.

"I'll tell you when you find out and by the way the names Spirit," Spirit said.

"Well guys we need to get to Tenten's house" I said

"Spirit do you want to come?" Tenten asked.

"Nah I'll meet you at the training grounds seeya" Spirit gave a little wave and started running into the training grounds.

"This is going to be a long day," I thought.

* * *

Next Chapter they will be in the training grounds. 


	3. IMPORTANT

**Okay, I'm sorry but this is not a chapter. I have posted this important-and-maybe-slightly-annoying Authors Note because I want to make sure were all clear on something.**

**Yeah, anyway. I have posted a poll so I can see which one of my stories are the most popular and the one that most people want me updating.**

**Now the important bit!**

**This poll will last at least a month, during this time I will not update any of my stories...Well that is unless you give me lot's of reviews begging me to update the certain story you want me to update. **

**Okay, now this is what's going to happen when a month has gone!**

**The story with the most votes will be the most updated. It will kinda go like this**

**1st place - Will be the most updated, a chapter should be updated at least every week or 2 weeks.**

**2nd place - Will have at least 1 chapter every 2-3 weeks.**

**3rd place - 1 chapter will be posted every month or something like that.**

**Then as soon as 1 story is complete I will continue the 4th most voted and add another chapter to the 5th, the when another story is completed or nearly finished I will update it a bit more!**

**Does that sound fine to you guys? Sorry if this is at all disapointing to you, but that just life.**

**Thanks For Reading!**

**NarutokidSpirit**


	4. Chapter 3

**O.o Has it really been THAT long since I last updated this story? Anyway, here it is! (Finally) Chapter 3 of Dreams into the Future!**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and btw people. My grammar and stuff has gotten a lot better since the last time I wrote the last chapter so anyway, moving on.**

**Enjoy, again! **

* * *

**Dreams into the Future**

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura's POV**

"_So, Spirit is that girl that's got to help those other girls in my dream? I guess that's half the puzzle solved…but, it still doesn't make sense why she would come to __**us,"**_

I blink as my dazed eyes catch some kind of blurred movement in front of my face.

I blink again focusing on the movement and once I could see clearer I saw that it was Ino's hand waving in front of my face.

"So! How life back on Earth, Sakura?" Ino asked, grinning a little bit when she saw my face flush bright red.

"Oh, come on Ino. This is not the time to be bulling Sakura" Tenten stated slapping Ino light across the head. Kind of like the way I used to hit Naruto for being an idiot…

"Sakura-chan?" I looked up with sad eyes to see Hinata's kind face looking at me rather concerned.

"I'm fine, Hinata! No need to worry about me" I don't think she bought it but she still let me be, for now anyway. "Anyway, shouldn't we be meeting Spirit now?

Ino grins with sparks coming out of her eyes.

Hinata blushes a bit, bit none the less gives a smile with hopeful eyes.

Tenten gives a thumbs up with a kunai in hand, you could practically see fire flaming around her whole body.

And me, Sakura Haruno -with Inner-Sakura's (Me's) energy powering my whole soul up with strength- screamed my official

"**CHA!"**

**

* * *

**

**Unknown POV&Place**

"Oh, my. Oh, my! Those girls are just burning up with spirit! Hopefully, Spirit can show them all they need to know about their powers and such before time runs out…"

"Haha. I'm sure they will, there's no need to worry"

_Ah, such a sweet girl you are my love. _

"Who said I was worried? Of course they will learn in time! No problem!"

_Because if they don't learn in time, we all die…_

_Nah, I'm sure everything going to be just fine and dandy!_

_

* * *

_

**Sakura's Pov**

**Training Grounds**

"Hey! So, you guys decided to show up after all. I thought you were all gonna leave me hanging!"

This is what we all heard as soon as we entered the training grounds, must be Spirit since she is the one who asked us to come. It would have been easier to know who it was if I could see anything but because of all these goddamn trees I can't.

"Ewww. I've got mud on my top!" Ino shrieked, popping all of out eardrums.

"Oh, Jesus all mighty! My ears kill!"

My neck snapped to the side, along with everyone else, to see the girl, Spirit, standing only about a metre away from us holding her ears in pain.

When it clicked in my mind that she was cursing at Ino I giggled, Ino shot a looked at me but that just made me laugh harder.

Yes, even Hinata was rolling on the floor laughing at our poor Ino-Pig. Believe me if you can't begin to imagine how Ino's face looks like now!

"Oi, blondie! No need to glare, you could get frown lines" Spirit said laugh/coughing, Ino shut up and stopped glaring and such as soon as Spirit said 'Frown lines'.

"So, now that we are all sane. Let's start with our names, likes and whatever" She pointed at Tenten and said grinning "You're first!"

* * *

**How will the introductions and training go? You have to wait till the next chapter to find out! **

**Hopefully, the people that read this story will not come a hunt me down for not updating this story in ages since now I have updated…But I did leave a kinda cliff-hanger sooo some people might still hunt me down *~***

**Reviews please! And Favs! Story Alerts! **

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
